Not as planned
by misa.pb16
Summary: Set in the Impossible series. Michael had a plan to make things right, but it doesn't turn out as he'd want and he's scared.
1. Chapter 1

The plan was straight. Lincoln and Sucre had to delay Lisa's car by acting as police men who blocked the highway after a fake accident. They would have to take the small route which would make them thirty minutes late to the Municipal Office of Miami. That would give him enough time to take the copy of the video that proved Sara shot Christina Hampton in self defence. Going after the original would be complicated and a copy would be enough to prove Sara's innocence. He had thought about about it for weeks, they needed to live a peaceful life, they owed that to their child and to themself.

He had studied the blueprints for a week and he knew how to get into the mayor's office where the video was kept. There was two doors that led to the mayor's office. One of them was an electronic one and could only be unlocked by the mayor sweeping his card in the lock. The second one was the staff entrance and was guarded by two armed guards. The only solution for Michael to get the evidence and walk out with it was by the roof. There was a stockage room with old data down the corridor, it's aeration pipe could lead him to the main aeration pipe from where he could have a way to the roof of the building, having access to the mayor's office. He calculated everything and it should take him thirteen minutes to take the evidence and be back with it.

The problem was, the stockage room too was guarded. By a non-armed municipal agent, he could alert everyone if anything went wrong. Michael hated it, but the guard needed distraction, and Sara would have to do the job again.

He glanced over at her, sitting in the passenger seat of their stolen car, she was wearing jeans and a white top with a deep cleavage cut. He took a couple of seconds to appreciate his wife's beauty. Sara was now over three months pregnant and Michael could notice every small changes in her body more than her own self. Her tiny stomach bump was unnoticeable to an outsider's eyes but Michael knew it was there, he could feel it under his palms. The swell of her breasts was, quite more noticeable and she had joked earlier that it would make her task easier today.

Sara was watching a mother feeding her son an ice cream across the road, the woman wiped the toddler's mouth and Sara's doubts about her ability to be a good mother raised again. She felt Michael's gaze on her and turned to look at him waiting for him to tell her what to do.

Michael saw the trust in her eyes that she would give him in any life defining situation and it scared him. She trusted Michael, he was always the one who takes the right decisions and find the right solutions. And he was afraid, everyday that the next decision he's going to take is not going to be the right one and that he'll deceive her, break her trust. He had already, almost. When he thought the right way to get her out of Miami Dade Prison was killing himself.

He hadn't got time to think about that again but every time he looked at the scars on his body, he would recall Sara's haunted eyes filled with fear and heartbreak as he told her to leave him behind. Michael tried to focus.

''You ready?'' He asked her and she smiled, as if everything he told her to do was a relief, because he wasn't telling her to leave him to die.

''Are you having doubts on my seducing talents Scofield?''

''Being a target of them myself I wouldn't say so .''

Sara blushed? Briefly and opened her door, she pulled on her sunglasses and kept her expressions neutral as she walked toward the building with an exaggerated sway of her hips, putting on the act.

Michael waited exactly two minutes before opening his car door too and walking into the Municipal building, he glanced over the hall analysing the situation and when nothing was wrong he turned left and saw Sara talking-flirting with the municipal agent from afar, she was telling him she got lost on her way back from the ladies room and when she noted he was giving in her advances she flirted more openly with him, Michael saw the agent escorting Sara to the end of the corridor and then taking right towards a door.

He took a breath, he trusted Sara and he knew she would manage this without letting it go too far but he would only blame himself if something went wrong. He looked at his right, then at his left and took out a card, the lock was a simple one that could be forged easily with the card. He smiled as the door opened. He was in, he only hoped he could come back with the same ease.

In the guards guest room, Sara sat on top of the desk. The municipal agent sat on a chair beside her and was running his hand up and down her thighs. He had poured them both a glass of wine and they were sticking to conversation as of now. She had to do this, for the plan. For the baby, for freedom.

He motioned to his glass and drank the wine. Sara looked at the wine in her own hands, she wasn't prepared for this, it was supposed to be a little chat and flirting that's it. She had been sober for months now, since her relapse. This was the last thing she needed, specially in her condition. But the minutes they spend drinking was the minutes she gained before he could claim the physical advances she's been giving him. She had to do it, she was stronger than that. Just a couple of sips, she told herself. She smirked and took the glass to her lips, just one sip, she reminded herself, for pretence.

Michael carefully got down in the mayor's office, he had studied for days and he knew exactly where the USB key was supposed to be, he smiled at himself when he found it and stared at it for a minute. He hadn't got the time to watch the video and he couldn't pirate the mayor's computer as it was relied to an instant alarm. He hoped this was it, because Michael had started to think, freedom wasn't something available for him or the people he cared about. It was their only shot.

The agent moved forwards to kiss her and Sara stopped him by placing her hands on his shoulders.

''How about we take this slow? I'll put up a little show for you, I've been a dancer in New York you know!'' Sara smirked putting up the act on her best.

She crawled further to the centre of the desk.

''Will I like it?'' The man asked

''They used to call me Spicy chick, trust me you'll love it!'' Sara stated seeing the man was a latino, she glanced at the clock, five minutes.

She could handle five minutes, she started running her hand over her own body sensually and pushed back the feeling of shame she felt when her hand passed over her still flat looking stomach.

Michael crawled back into the main pipe but stopped at the grid that led to a room where he saw about ten men dressed in black suits. They didn't looked like guards and even less as municipal agents. They smelled...Company.

He should have known, he should have known the Company would have agents in every single place they operated in. He had to move fast. He stopped again when he heard one of them speak into his earphone.

''Scofield's in. Should we go with the plan?'' One of them spoke and waited for the answer.

''Alright, green light.'' He told the others.

''But, they are civilians in here?'' Another one spoke and Michael's heart filled with dread.

''When it comes to Scofield, you have to play it wicked.'' The man, the leader Michael guessed spoke again making things clear. Michael watched them charge their arms and put on bulletproofs jackets.

''Don't worry, Lisa's picking us as soon as this is over.'' The leader spoke again.

''What if she doesn't?'' The same man asked.

''Then she'll get us out from jail, we won't end up in prison trust me.''

''Come Roger, man up!''

''Let's get this started!''

They exited the room and Michael feared what they would do next. Could he let dozens of innocent people die for Sara's freedom?

The municipal agent groaned stroking himself through his pants and the pregnant Sara felt nauseous for a moment. She looked at the clock, it has been seventeen minutes. Where was Michael, could he just be late? She hoped nothing went wrong and that he would make it soon, because she wasn't going to last five more minutes without either being raped or being caught on her act.

She was about to remove her top's strap in the sensual dance when the sound of gunshots broke from the door. The agent turned around, immediately forgetting about his recent lust.

She was glad about the distraction but this wasn't the hint she had been waiting for. The agent took his expensive bottle of wine and took off by the other exit of the room. Sara stared at the door they came from earlier and climbed down the desk.

Michael. Where was he? Had he tried something again? Damn him if he had. Her breath quickened.

She opened the door and saw people running around the corridor while shots fired in the hall. Since she was on the run, Sara's ears had been used to the sound of a gunshot and this definitely wasn't small regular guns, it was bigger munitions, the one used at the war? The shots were so loud she could hear them reasoning in her mind even during the few seconds they stopped for the men to charge in again.

She had to find Michael, what went wrong? Was he okay? She feared they were certainly going after him. Oh god, Michael. She knew he was perfectly capable to hurt himself just for the plan, the one leading to her freedom. And Sara didn't knew if she could bear his selfless nature and love towards her at the peril of his own life once more. Scylla, breaking her out, the video evidence, all these things weren't worth his life.

Sara made a few steps towards the main hall when bullets flew into the corridor, she hid in the frame of a door. Where was Michael? As soon as the bullets stopped she moved forward again and came to the entrance of the main hall, the bullets flew again and she got to the ground, hiding behind a bin.

''We can get a clear shot on Tancredi.'' The leader man in the black suit spoke from his position.

Lisa smirked at the other side. ''Take it!'' She remembered how Sara had held at gunpoint and made her feel useless in her father's eyes, it was time for revenge.

The bullets stopped, just like the two times before, when they needed to charge again. Sara's eyes flew across the hall. Bodies of people lying to the ground, smell of blood and screams. No sign of Michael.

She got up again but a hand caught her wrist. ''Michael. Thank god.'' She breathed in relief.

''Sara, we have to get out of here!'' Michael told her and she saw him looking around, his sharp brain looking for a way out.

''When the bullets stop, run to the welcome bar.'' He instructed her in a calm way and she nodded, Michael swallowed, she trusted him again.

This wasn't planned, people dying because of him, he wasn't in for this. Sara was the only thing that kept him going, he had to get her out of this mess, he was responsible for it.

''Now!'' He said as the bullets stopped and Sara ran forward with him behind her. But the Company agents had planned it, they were shooting and stopping at a regular pace to trap them.

After a couple of meters the firing started again and Sara fell to the ground. Michael thought she instinctively dropped to the floor because of the gunshots to protect herself so he got down and helped her up and started moving again. She wasn't supporting her own weight and that's when he noticed she was hit. His heart stopped and his eyes widened with horror.

''Sara.'' He breathed and helped her to the welcome bar where they could hid and be protected from the bullets. He sat her against the bar, the bullet was lodged in her chest and blood was pouring from the wound. ''Michael..'' she mumbled out.

It took all of his might not to panic. ''Sara?!'' He shouted her name over the sound of bullets and screams of people hurt.

Sara wasn't screaming, he noted as he laid her down. She wasn't moaning in agony like some others, only her shallow breathing could be heard. Either she was trying to be strong, or she was too weak, too hurt to scream and Michael hoped it was the first.

He applied pressure on her wound with one hand and she gasped as her eyes shut in pain and she shuddered. It almost made him pull his hand back but the blood pooling from her wound stopped him and he applied both his hands on the wound and tightened the pressure.

Sara could only wince in pain, she didn't scream, she didn't cry. Michael noted and he hoped, prayed she was trying to be strong.

''Sara, talk to me.'' He urged, he had to keep her distracted, there was no way she was dying there, not after all they went through together.

Her trembling hand came over his wrist and held them in a light squeeze, she needed that contact with him.

''Michael...I love you.'' She breathed eyes still closed.

Michael's heart broke into pieces. He wanted to reciprocate her words but he knew better.

''No Sara! Open you eyes! Open your eyes sweetheart!'' He urged and Sara forced herself to open her eyes, she could see his worry covered features and tried remembering them, in case it was the last time.

''Mi..'' she couldn't even utter his name anymore and Michael just wanted to hold her in his arms and make it okay.

''You need to hang on, think about the baby, please Sara.'' He saw something shift in her eyes as if she just realised she had another life with her. She tightened her hold on his wrists.

''Good, listen to me. You're gonna make it, you're going to be okay and we're going to have this baby, everything will be okay.'' He kissed her forehead while keeping the pressure on the wound. Her fingers and forehead felt cold compared to the hot blood oozing from her body.

''Hang on, you need to hold on. Don't let go alright, be okay for me, for baby.'' She nodded and he smiled at her trying to reassure her.

''You want it to be a girl or a boy?'' He asked distracting her. ''Why not a girl, we're enough of boys around. A girl would be good. Looking just like you, I want her to have your auburn hair you know.''

Sara opened her mouth to speak but she gasped taking a sharp intake of breath. His heart bled, he wanted to kiss the pain away.

''A boy would be nice too, a cute little boy. I'm sure he'll want a millenium falcon one day.'' Sara's heart bled at his desperate attempts, she tried to smile to him.

''We're going to get out of here, I promise you. We'll have a house by the beach in a place where beers are fifty cents. We're gonna make a beautiful room for our baby in our home and we'll nap in a hammock by the beach with waves hitting the shore.'' Michael soothed in a calming voice. Wrong move. Sara closed her eyes again.

''Sara!'' He shook her a bit. ''But there will be a lot of noise, cause guess who we'll have as neighbor? Lincoln! He's going to throw parties everyday with loud music all night, you wouldn't be able to sleep and I'll go kick his ass.'' He rambled on seeing she opened her eyes again and focussed on what he was saying.

Sara nodded holding his wrists, she tried to smile, she had to keep her eyes open, for Michael.

''Baby will keep you awake too sometimes, I'll stay up with you, we'll talk. And then when we're tired, we'll stay in bed all day. And LJ will ring the damn bell and I'll send him off. We'll take a walk on the beach, like that day after Kellerman exonerated us. Everyday Sara, I promise.'' A tear rolled down his cheek and he looked behind him, the gunshots had stopped since a couple of minutes.

Sara saw the raw pain in his eyes and she was reminded of the time she almost lost him. She wanted to take all his fears away and promise him she would make it. But the pain in her chest wouldn't let her breath, let alone speak.

''Have you thought about names? I know it's early but, we should you know..start thinking about it. Erm..what kind of decoration do you like. I mean I'm an engineer but I can be plenty good at decorating a house too, I always liked modern. What about you?''

Sara gave him a small smile at his attempts to keep her awake. She tried to imagine their house, she didn't cared as long as she lived with Michael. But she could imagine a cosy little home, although Michael was her home. Even if it was in a cranky motel in the desert, when she was with him she felt home. They had to sleep in the car for a couple of nights, it felt at home.

She smiled even more and nodded with fear filled eyes. At a point in her life Sara Tancredi didn't cared much if she died but today, Sara Scofield was shit scared of being taken away from Michael, and even more about the baby's life.

Michael heard footsteps and turned, protecting her body with his and losing the pressure on the wound and the contact of her hands on his wrists too.

''Ah Scofield! See what you did, always making innocent people suffer.'' Lisa smirked with a dozen of men behind her, they were all armed. She knew how to push his buttons, she knew his every weakness.

Michael looked around him and he took a deep breath trying to push the guilt at the back of his mind.

''What do you want?''

Lisa smirked.

''I think you know what I want!'' She made a motion of her hand and another man showed up holding a seven, eight years old little girl at gunpoint.

''Enough with the games, every time you try to overcome us, you end up losing something, be it your dignity, self respect, soul, friends, or...'' she looked over his shoulder at Sara and Michael felt anger mixed with pain rise in his heart. He was feeling hot in the face, he couldn't, wouldn't lose Sara.

''Shut up.'' He shouted overcome by rage for the woman who'd hurt not only Sara but so many others innocents.

''The USB key Michael, or I shoot her!'' She pointed to the girl.

Michael had lost, he failed Sara. He failed himself. Dozen of people died because of him and Sara...all he cared about right now was her well being. It didn't matter even if they spend their whole life on the run and looking over their shoulders.

He couldn't let one more innocent die, his posture dropped and he took the key from his pocket and gave it to her. Susan smirked and pushed the girl on the ground, the frightened kid ran off towards the exit and the Company agents followed Lisa out before the police could come.

Michael turned to Sara and his heart dropped seeing her eyes were closed. He couldn't keep his composure anymore.

''Sara..'' his voice broke. ''Sara please open your eyes.'' He looked at the pool of blood gathered around her and it crushed his heart to see her like that. He did that to her, again. It was because of him. He held her hand and brought it to his lips. ''God, Sara don't leave me.'' he ammost begged.

He looked at his hands, covered in blood, Sara's blood. He had to think next, there were two options, get her to a hospital and sending her straight to prison right after or running, and taking the risk of her dying.

His phone rang and Michael picked up with shaking hands.

''Michael? What happened? We heard all hell broke lose there. Are you ok?'' His elder brother spoke and Michael bit back a sob.

''Linc..''

''Michael?'' Lincoln urged him to talk panic gaining him.

''Linc, Sara..she..'' Michael couldn't say more and closed his eyes.

''Michael, you have to meet us down the Kennedy Road. Hurry up. And Michael, Sara will be fine.'' Lincoln assured him, he had to be the strong one because he knew his brother loses all sanity when it comes to Sara Tancredi.

Michael lifted Sara's frail body in his arms and ran, he could see other's bodies, blood. He could hear their screams muffled by the sirens of the police approaching outside and Michael ran, he ran and wanted to go away from all of this. As far as possible. He saw his brother's van and hurried to it, carefully placing Sara's limp body inside and climbing up himself.

''Dios mio, what happened?'' Sucre asked seeing Michael and Sara both covered in blood.

''She's shot.'' Michael stated panting, with a frown of worry as he started applying pressure on Sara's chest again. With all that she had lost though, Michael didn't think there was any blood remaining in her and yet the bleeding didn't stop.

Lincoln and Sucre shared a sense déjà vu

''Do you think..hospital?'' Sucre asked Lincoln, knowing Michael was in no state to make decisions, certainly not the one on which his wife's life now depended.

''No, she'll end up back in prison!'' Lincoln said.

''She's gonna die on me Linc!'' Michael panicked.

''She's strong, she'll make it Michael. We just need to treat her and she'll be fine. It's one bullet.'' Lincoln tried to think straight, if Sara was awake, she would never have wanted to be sent back to prison and Lincoln knew she'll never forgive them for taking that decision for her.

''Eh amigo, you forgot she's the doc. We ain't treating no one!'' Sucre panicked too.

''Sucre, shut up!'' Lincoln hissed. ''Michael, we don't have the choice, Sara wouldn't want..''

Michael looked down at Sara's lifeless face and he wanted to die, he needed her, he loved her. The thought of losing her had been enough to destroy him in Sona. And now she was his wife, his child's mother. He was even closer to her than before. God, the baby. He glanced at her stomach and at her unresponsive features and his heart ached.

''Lincoln she's dying! Just do something for god's sake!'' He urged and Lincoln sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara stirred, she brought her hand to rest on her stomach and opened her eyes.

''Hey, you awake.'' Sucre smiled at her as he sat beside her on a chair.

Sara took a deep breath and tried to look at her chest.

''Your patients have been playing doc' too, you're fine.'' He assured her.

She smiled back at Sucre and her eyes scanned the room, a motel room with a dark green carpet and worn out white curtains.

''Linc went to look for some dinner and Michael's been gone a while, he wanted to take you some pain killers before you woke up.'' Sucre answered her unasked queries.

Sara nodded.

''We patched you up good, Fish did. How you feeling now?''

''Okay..'' Sara replied, glad she could breath properly again. ''Michael didn't freak out?'' She asked, the look of fear she had seen in his eyes told her he did. She was sorry he had to experience the fear of losing her, because she did, twice already and it was heartbreaking.

''You bet he did, the guy wouldn't stop pacing around the room and Linc told him out to take some air, he decided he'll get you some meds in the way.'' Sucre smiled again.

''I'm sorry I got you all into so much trouble.'' Sara breathed, did their plan work out? If it did, they should be on their way to Chicago and if it didn't they should be running. In any case she was putting them at risk by stopping for the night.

''It's okay Mami, you've gotten us all out of trouble too once upon a time.'' Sucre assured, he was Michael's friend and she was glad he was sticking with them when nothing stopped him from going back to his girl and baby.

''Well, you'll have to give credit to Michael for that.'' Sara said looking by the window at the sunset light falling into the room and Sucre chuckled.

''He loved you since Fox River you know.'' Sucre said and she looked at him surprised, not surprised Michael did like her then, but that Sucre would bring that up. He was Michael's cell mate for weeks, Sucre knew things about the Fox River Michael, things no one else knew.

''How'd you know?''

''He'd be deep in thoughts sometimes and I knew it was about a girl, he denied, always said he was thinking about the plan. But I knew, the way he had a longing look in his eyes, you think like that only about a mujer.'' Sara smiled.

''He could have been thinking about Linc or anyone.'' She said raising an eyebrow.

''Nah, those ones I tell you, it was about a mujer. And he used to wait for the insuline shots, more eagerly than a child wait for school day to end. Had it been only about the plan he wouldn't be smiling all day. And when the guards came to take him, his eyes used to light up like a kid who sees a candy. I knew something was fishy with Fish. The day in the riot, when he came to rescue you, he proved my doubts right. It had to be love, I mean the guy got conjugal once, and I swear on that day he was happier when going to get his shot than when the guard anounced his conjugal!''

Sara's smile widened. Things were settled with Nika and she wasn't a jealous woman, but it did feel good to her ego to know that.

Sucre chuckled. ''The talks by the fence, the smiles and looks, his behavior..I thought you both were fucking for a while.'' He admitted bluntly.

Sara's eyes widened. ''At Fox River? I'd never do that with an inmate.'' She laughed nervously.

''Did with an escaped convict on the run thought?'' He got her. She blushed.

''Yeah..uh well he wasn't my patient anymore.'' She came up with the excuse.

''You're his patient now.'' He pointed to her chest and she shook her head. ''When did you fall in love with him?'' He asked.

Sara took a deep breath. ''Uh..well I'll admit I liked him since day one.'' Sucre raised an eyebrow in fake amazement and she looked away. ''But it's after the riot that I started having, well you know feelings for him.''

''Feelings like love?!'' Sucre teased her further.

''Yeah you can say that Fernando.'' She paused. ''Were you with him after you all escaped?''

Sucre frowned.

''I was, well on and off but I was for a while. Why?''

''Did he...uh, say something about me after you left.'' Sara knew inside Michael cared for her and that making her leave the door open was not in his choice. She knew, she had no regret. But Sucre was a good friend and Michael must have confided in him, she wanted to know what did he think of her, after her relapse. He loved her but at first what was his reaction when he discovered she was a junkie?

''He did. He was remorseful and regretted what he did, he told me he ruined your life. And..that's when he admitted his love for you.'' Sara nodded.

''He didn't, the Company ruined all our lives. I don't blame him for anything Fernando, he needs to know that. Leaving the door open was my choice.''

''That's something between him and you hermana, already tried my luck with shaking off his unending guilt, never worked.'' Sara smiled with complicity at him. ''Unending guilt huh?''

Sucre looked at his watch. ''That's right, been a while he's out. Hope he didn't do something crazy. Last time I saw him as worried and overactive as today was when you were in Miami dade..'' Sucre informed. Sara nodded her smile sliding off.

''And he did, something crazy.'' She said, she hoped too, Michael didn't pull on a new stunt.

Someone knocked on the door. Three knocks, pause, two knocks. Their code to know it was one of them.

Sucre went to open the door and got relieved to see Michael with a small white plastic pharmacy bag. ''Talk about the devil!'' He slid the door more open letting Michael in.

''Hey, you awake.'' Michael greeted when his eyes fell upon Sara.

Sara smiled to him. ''We were talking about you.'' Sucre said coming forward after having closed the door.

''Uh huh? And what did Sucre tell you about me?'' Michael asked.

''Some of your deepest secrets!'' Sara said in a mysterious tone.

Michael turned to Sucre.

''Couldn't have found another subject? Lila talks, Puerto Rican food, anything?'' Michael asked his friend.

Sucre chuckled grabbing his jacket from the chair, he hung it on his forearm and raised his hands in surrender. ''You said keep talking to her, keep her awake. And trust me Papi, the only SUBJECT able to keep the doc awake is that patient of her, Michael Scofield. Makes her screams at night sometimes, even if she's been on run all day!'' Sucre winked and Michael and Sara both looked at a random spot, embarrassed. Sucre laughed.

Life on the run offered as little privacy as possible but the four of them had found a confortable understanding now. ''I'm going to talk to Maricruz.'' He said taking his phone and exited the room.

''So, someone screams at night uh?'' Michael sat on the chair beside her, putting the pharmacy bag on the bedside table. ''Brought you some Advil.'' He stated.

''Wonder who that someone is?'' Sara played. ''Thank you.'' She smiled.

''How's you feeling?'' Michael asked stroking her forehead with concern. ''Like I've just been shot.'' Sara admitted honestly but on a light tone. Michael sighed. ''I am so sorry Sara.''

Sara hated the heavy look of guilt he had, she hated to see him so sad and depressed. ''Hey I'm okay, I'm tough, I'm not leaving you remember.'' Sara brought her left hand, the non-hurt one to his face. Michael kissed her palm. How could she be so positive through everything. And back then, in Fox River she had been the cynical one.

Michael's heart went out to her as Sara smiled to him again, to reassure him. To Sara, as long as Michael was fine, she was fine and baby was fine then she was happy.

''I know. Do you want to take a look at your wound, I mean I didn't know if I did it right.' Michael suggested, his hands were trembling through the whole process of removing the bullet and sewing her up, he had never done it and he knew her life was into his hands but he wouldn't let someone else do it. Even if his legs were shaky and his heart was breaking.

''I'm sure you did a good job.'' Sara was feeling pretty okay appart from the pain in her chest. Michael pressed his knuckles on her forehead. ''No headache? Pains? Dizziness?'' Sara chuckled. ''No !'' She said amused. Michael was glad she was in a good state of mind but wanted her to be serious about her state.

''And baby? Is it okay?'' Sara smiled at his worry. ''It's a tough one, after it's mother maybe.'' She complimented herself in a funny way and Michael finally let out a smile. Sara was indeed strong. ''Perfectly fine.'' Sara said placing her hand on her small stomach bump.

Michael breathed in relief placing his palm upon her hand. He kissed her lips and Sara held his neck when he wanted to pull away, kissing him longer to show him she was here and fine.

''I am sorry Sara, I had to give them the evidence. It was our last shot to prove you innocent. I don't know what to do. We're on the run again.'' Michael had deceived her, he was disappointed in himself.

''Michael, you remember we have to stop going after one day right? It's today, everyday. We should take each day separately. They are ups and down, bad days, good days. Tomorrow's another one.'' Michael's heart melted at how understanding she was.

''I'm not only your wife or love interest or whatever, I am part of this. Since the start. And I've, we have gone through so much. You saved Linc, broke out of Sona, I escaped Kellerman, came back from the dead. We had Scylla, we fought Christina. You broke me out of Miami Dade. It's alright. We can take this. It's just a gunshot, gonna heal in no time.'' Michael kissed her forehead again, he brushed his hands through her auburn curls.

Sara closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his affection. ''You're right. It's going to be fine. You're okay, baby's okay.'' He quoted her and Sara smiled her eyes still closed. ''And I love you, I love you Sara Tancredi.'' Sara opened her eyes. ''Sara Scofield, when are you going to get used to it?'' She asked raising an eyebrow. ''Sshh, just like teasing you. Tancredi!'' He repeated emphatically and Sara giggled rubbing her thumb accross his cheek, she hissed when her chest heaved and her wound hurt.

Michael's smile felt and he reached for a glass of water. He slid an arm below her neck and helped her sit up a bit as she grimaced. ''Here, take some Advil.'' Michael made her have the pill and swallow it with water.

''Thank you.'' Sara whispered. ''I got scared too you know, for the baby.'' Sara admitted and Michael looked at her. ''Everything is fine now.''

"Yeah..can you hold me?" Sara requested tenderly patting theempty space beside her and Michael's heart melted.

Michael removed his shirt and climbed in bed next to her, he couldn't hold her because she had to lay still but his presence felt enough to Sara. She closed her eyes holding onto his hands and fell asleep.


End file.
